Kiss Me Like This
by Austin Jade
Summary: You know how I said I wouldn't be making another One Shot for a while? I LIED! You should know the drill by now. AsukaxJudai. Song Ficlet. One Shot. Wow, my first under T rating. HUZZAH!


Welp, here I am again, with another AsukaxJudai One-Shot. It's a remake of my fanfic titled **Something More**. See, that fic was originally started because I wanted to make a songfic using this song. However, I think I got kinda carried away, so I just made it into a story all its own. Here's my second attempt at Toby Keith's song '_**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This'**_. I don't own GX and I don't own Toby Keith. If I did, I would be a very happy individual and my catchphrase would be, "Screw the rules, I have money!" rather than, "Screw the rules, I'm a Lifeguard!" making much more sense and comedy outside of my job at the pool. I now present to you, set at the end of the Second Year, _**'Kiss Me Like This'**_ (Boy, I get _real_ creative with these names, huh? XP)!!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Numb. That's the best way Yuki Judai could describe himself, right at this moment. It was as if a bolt of lightening had entered his body, negating the effects of his nervous system, or the more scientific way that Misawa would have stated it. Judai couldn't feel his arms. He thought his legs were going to give out. It took him several moments before he realized he wasn't breathing, and the reddish tinge in his cheeks were starting to turn blue. Even his brain stopped functioning correctly. For one who had never thought of love before, he had just been sent an avalanche of affection.

The tender warmth upon his lips left almost as swiftly as it had come, causing Judai to just stand there and stare into the eyes of the girl he had been dancing with, Tenjoin Asuka. It had been gentle and soft, yet full of passion and sentiment. Absent-mindedly he brought his hand up to graze his lips, to make sure that what happened actually did happen.

He smiled a genuine smile, as the two slowly became more in tune with the slow music in the background, gracefully moving back and forth with the rhythm of the beats. Asuka allowed her body to meld as one with Judai's, causing them to majestically glide across the floor.

Soon, Judai didn't feel anything. He wasn't numb, it's just that he didn't care at this point. The only thing that echoed through his mind was, 'This is the one. She makes me feel alive unlike I have ever felt before.' He sighed heavily and happily, as his mind drifted off into the times they had been close in the past, and how close they could be in the future. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink into the euphoria.

Suddenly, Judai's eyes snapped open and the boy's brain began to work properly. 'Wait a minute…' he immediately wondered, somewhat in disbelief. 'She said we were just going to this dance as friends. Why would she kiss me…especially like that!? It wasn't a peck on the cheek, or an accidental graze…that was…' He stopped. The right word hadn't found it's way into his head, as of yet. However, what he did realize, and he wasn't sure if this was ok or not, he liked it…a lot.

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_Its got me thinking lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_That felt like electricity_

Judai swiftly became aware of the glances and gazes of many people in the audience. Some were full of care, happiness, and even were congratulatory, like the gazes of most of his friends. Sho and Kenzan were both beaming proudly. Momoe was bawling while Junko had a smirk that said 'It's about time…' Fubuki grinned at them approvingly, happy that his sister had finally found someone. Even Edo, Mizuchi, and Saiou, who almost had to be bribed to get them to come here, looked amused.

Many, however, were full of anger, annoyance, and all-out disgust. He gulped, as he sensed bloodlust from many a gentlemen, knowing by the looks that he, an Osiris Drop-Out had no right getting a kiss from the Queen of the Obelisks, nay, the Queen of the Academia. He caught a glimpse of Manjoume, who was nearly foaming at the mouth. Judai's eyes widened, as he swore that he noticed steam was coming off of him.

Asuka felt the boy tense up, dragging her back to reality. She lifted her head up to look into the. "What's wrong?" she questioned thoughtfully.

The Osiris duelist turned his gaze to her and found himself lost in the facial features of the girl, as if he had seen her for the first time. He shook himself out of his daze, and opened his mouth to speak. "It's just…" he began, trying to find the right words, "…you asked me to come to the dance as a friend…" Asuka cocked an eyebrow. "Now…you just kissed me…and, well…I'm confused…extremely…" Asuka frowned slightly, unintentionally turning her face into a pouting-type of look.

Judai instantly felt his courage dissolve. 'C'mon,' he urged himself quietly, 'You've defeated the Seven Stars and the Society of Light, saving the world twice, you can surely talk to one who you've talked to for two years, right?' He gulped and found bits and pieces of his resolve, allowing him to continue. "I mean, I don't know if it was just to keep the boys away…or that you really like me…or that it was just a spur of the moment kinda dealie…"

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes, and I won't know where I'm at_

_And we'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around_

_And around_

_and around _

_and around_

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we've fallen in love_

_They'll never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do, baby, kiss me again_

Asuka released her frown slightly, allowing Judai to regain more confidence. "It's just, well…" he continued, "…we've been through thick and thin all the time…and just now…I've never seen or felt like this about anyone before. It's like I've been given new life…like my eyes have been opened for the first time…"

_Everybody swears_

_We make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you never moved me_

_Quite the way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

Judai opened his mouth to continue, but Asuka, remembering how Manjoume sounded when she dueled him to stop the advancing Society, pressed her left pointer finger upon his lips to stop him. "Judai…?" she whispered inquisitively.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_  
Unless you mean it like that_

_  
Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_  
And I won't know where I'm at_

_  
We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_  
Spinnin' around_

_  
And around_

_  
And around_

_  
And around  
_

Judai felt himself shiver as her finger pressed against him, as her skin had once again touched his. He blinked questioningly at her several times, as heat rose to his cheeks. She lowered her finger to allow him to speak. "Yeah…Asuka?" he asked, wondering how she was going to finish.

_They're all watchin' us now_

_  
They think we're falling in love_

_  
they never believed we're just friends_

_  
When you kiss me like this_

_  
I think you mean it like that_

_  
If you do baby kiss me again_

Asuka did her best attempt at one of Judai's reassuring, goofy, toothy grins. "Shut up," she muttered softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Judai cocked an eyebrow at the awkward response. She closed her eyes and began to lean closer to him, specifically his face. She gently pressed her lips onto his own.

_Kiss me again_

_  
_Judai backed away in surprise slightly, before his body became numb again. This time, however, he knew what to do. He closed his eyes as he let his arms drop to her hips, pressing his lips back to her in return.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, whaddya think? Good? Bad? Not as long as my other ones, I don't believe. But I thought the song kinda described their relationship fairly well, if they were to get together in the series. Read and Review, please. Flames are welcome, as well, as long as they're not something like:

**ASUKAXJUDAI SUCKS!!!!!! MANJOUMEXASUKA FOREVER!!!!!!!111!!1!!1ONE!!!!!1!!1ELEVEN!**


End file.
